House not a home
by sandra m potter
Summary: Harry thought he was nothing but a wizard. Well he was wrong! On july 31st his brithday things will change. for the good or the bad you have to read to find out. don't like don't read. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Just a house not a home

It was a hot summer night when a boy about to turn 18 started out is widow maybe hoping someone would come and get him out of this house. Yes, it was just a house to him not a home but a house, a house that reminds him of everything wrong in his life. The different is that the boy in the widow is know about to come in to his Inheritance. This boy is the savoir of the world, Harry potter, who is still blind to the world. He dose not know of his inheritance just as he does not know what the world is like outside the world the headmaster has set for him.

Harry sat there watching the clock waiting thinking it was just magic he was just getting, oh how wrong he was come in to a sire inheritance. You see his dad was a sire be he didn't know that because he was kept form straying to far out of line, by none other than the headmaster. As he gazed at the clock he saw he had ten minutes left before the clock struck 12. He sat think what whole he life be like if his parents hadn't died. He looked over to see five minutes left. 'Why am I so hot, is this a part of my inheritance' he thought as he look to see the clock strike 12, and after that all he knew was pain.

However outside the widow was the person who had watched over him for all theses years, Sirius Black, as soon as those screams started he was quick to collect everything that was Harry's and get out of there as soon as he could which was about ten to twelve minutes. As soon as everything was together and shrunk in his pocket he grabbed Harry and they were gone with a pop. They reappeared in a six story mansion over looking a lake. As soon as his feet hit the ground there was a very mothering moony there with in seconds pick Harry up and started saying that ''He was not eating enough'' and ''Was to skinny'' and ''Uncle moony was going to make everything better''. Sirius could do nothing but laugh it was to funny to see his moony this mothering.

But his amusement went right out the window when moony hit him over the head with a book the size of Sirius head it self and was twice as thick. After being hit thought when in the world did moony get that book from it can right out of thin air, ohh magic (hits him self in the forehead for forgetting). Then as moony walked up the little hill to the mansion with Sirius just walked behind mumbling to himself about over protective mothers. Just to be yelled at about it last as soon as Harry was sleeping with a bit of dreamless sleep potion in him and moony left the room after ohh about three hours after he had been put to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke and found he was really sore and everything was all blurry. He reached up and found his glass on so he took them off and everything came in to focus, when it did he found himself in a strange room. He looked around and then he felt a slight pain in his lower back all he thought ''Holy crap I have a tail and claws''. As he saw all this and ran for the mirror and looked and was shocked not only did he have a tail his face lost a the fat and he look like James potter in the face but had is mothers hair, his ears were longer and when I say longer they were pointed and he had black scales all over his body. The only places he didn't were his face chest his cough- lower area-cough and the top of his legs and arm and hands and feet. Then as he snapped back to reality he heard voices outside the door to the room he was in ''ohh come on paddy let me in I want to see Harry'' then a another voice said '' no moony let him rest for a bit it would be better after getting his sire form last night, you know how much it hurt James after he got it he was in bed for a week before he could even get up let him rest for a bit you can come see him in a hour''. 'James' they were talking about his dad he snapped back to reality again when the first voice said ''I just want to check up on him to see if he is okay'' I could almost hear the pout on the first persons face. The second voice huffed but said ''fine'' then the door knob twisted and then the door was pushed open and two tall men were standing there on the other side of it when the first person who he figured out was the one called 'moony' and the other one who he figured out as 'paddy'. They just stood there gapping at him, when he couldn't take it any more he said '' are you just going to stand there all day gapping or are you going to tell me what's going on'' as if his word brought back a memory they started laughing, hard, I might add.

Harry just stared at them in annoyance as they just continued to laugh at what every had come to they mind by what Harry had yelled at him. 'Paddy' said after claming down '' sorry, Harry its just the same thing your dad said to his parents to it was really funny''. It was the way he said that made Harry not so mad anymore 'fuck them that no fair' he thought as he watched them pout at him till his face had softened. The started talking at together while the one named moony.


	2. now explain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Chapter 2

When they stopped talking in a whisper I could hear them, but, paid no attention to what they said, I was to busy looking at myself in the mirror. I looked really hot, and I mean really hot I was tall, like 6'3 maybe 6'4 I had filled out had I lean muscled form. I look like a fighter and a boxer. My tail was a longer one and wrapped right around my lower body it was just like another appendage on my body and the claws were easy to use they need no explaining to use. I wonder how to get back to myself back to my human form. As soon as I thought it I was looking at myself but with out the tail and claws.

''Harry'' I heard 'padfoot' say I look at him and 'moony' I stood there and said ''an explanation would be nice'' I said as they motioned to the bed and to sit down as I did I looked at them okay so padfoot started ''well we are well were you dads best friends we all went to school together I was padfoot and he'' motioning to the other man ''is moony your dad was prongs and peter was wormtail who betray us and your mom was mane. We all had your nicknames but come James 18th birthday he turned into a sire.

When a Sire impregnates someone, the one they knock up has full-blooded children. There was James Sire DNA, which could have blocked out the human DNA in you and turned you into a sire which it did. You have sire magic in you and wizard magic as well from your mom but you could have been a carrier but you have to much of you dad in you for that. As a sire you will have a mate—'' there moony interrupted him '' we know that your mate is a guy are you okay with that?'' he questioned when he got a nod he continued '' so we know you have all ready meet this mate but you will more than likely have more then one for that we are not sure if you have another one or not.'' Here he paused to breathe then continued not looking at padfoot '' your dad told us to tell you if he died that e would be happy as long as your happy so you don't have to worry about him or your mum telling that if they were a live that they would be disappointed in you because of you mate because they would be happy for you if you were in love with a fish (I am not being serious). But would be happy for you no matter what happened.''

After that padfoot continued '' we are going to help you find your mate and take care of you because when your parents died we were named your godparents in there will so yeah.'' He finished in a whisper I thin k I may have lost my jaw in that speech because it was hard not to believe it because I could tell it was true. It was not hard to tell there were waiting for me to say something. After I picked my jaw up off the floor I said ''well that sure does explain everything I had questions about but one thing why did you not come and get me earlier from that place''. As I said this they looked down ''we are sorry to say till you birthday came you were being watched by Dumbledork so you were under his thumb. I am so sorry to say we would have waited anyway because you would not have believed us because of all the compulsions on you. Will you forgive us?'' he asked with a pout. ''well-

a/n I know it is short but I will make them longer

Review

Review

Review

Review


	3. my songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (but I wish tom riddle was mine)

Chapter 3

The songs

''Well…. Yes you are forgiven in but do you know who my mate is I mean I know I already know him but what is his name and how well do I know him''. I asked in one breath '' breathe Harry breathe we do not know his name but you should know him well because you two will belong to each other.

But there is one thing Harry your mate is going to be a sub so you will have to learn to protect him it is your job to protect him from all danger even from him self if needed be. So this summer you will learn how to take care of him how to cough- pleasure-cough him and how to deal with him if he is stubborn which he will more than likely be so this summer will be training and teaching you thing you would never have thought of before''.

''You will be leaning how to get your mate to tell you anything or something they are hiding form the rest of the world''. I nod so padfoot says ''come on breakfast first training later'' we went down to the kitchen were moony was. When did he go down stairs without me hearing him? Well there was a lot of food on the table I mean there was a feast on the table.

After we ate me and padfoot went down to the 'lab' which I don't know what the 'lab' is. We went down like ten stair cases and then went though like six doors then padfoot stopped and looked at me and opened the door I very well could have been in haven but there were not angels. There was anything I guy could want form cock rings to velvet ties to silk sheets.

Padfoot must of saw the awed look on my face because he chuckled and said '' me, your dad, your mum, moony and wormtail got all these thing though the years all are new so pick what ever you want to have for you and your mate but…. Tell no one of this room it's a secret''. I nodded and said ''I Harry James potter will tell no one of this room I swear on my magic''.

A little while latter I was in my room after my lessons which were funny because we were trying to run from moony so he not . As I was sitting there I took out my pad and pencil and my guitar and began to play. In the end I came out with the perfect song:

Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on <p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes 

I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on <p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore... <p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes 

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

(Behind these hazel eyes—Kelly Clarkson)

And I sat there and I look at my clock and see it is only 5:00 so I try to write one more to night.

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion sparks

You've caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys

Oh, yes, they will

They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

To say goodnight

I can't cook no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beat

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

To say...

Cause I feel

The distance

Between us

Could be over

With the snap of your finger

Oh no!

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow

So if you want me, I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand,

Your heart on your sleeve (On your sleeve)

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep (I do not hook up)

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight

(Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight)

To say...

Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight (The harder I'll fight)

To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down

Cause you don't wanna miss out


	4. diagon alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (but I wish tom riddle was mine)

a/n: '' speaking''

''_Parseltonge''_

''_**mind taking''**_

every thing on profile

House not a home chapter 4

After writing last night I went to sleep and then when I woke up padfoot was bouncing on my bed trying to get me up. Well for him that did not work out to well you see I love sleeping in. but after two tries to get me up he went back to human form ''come on it's time to get up cub you have to eat and then training then we have to go to diagon alley and when we get there we have to go to gringotts, madam malkin's robes for all occasions, ollivander's to get you a new wand because you came into your inheritance, and Alexei pets to get you a snake. So get dressed and be down stairs in ten to eat''. Then he walk out of the room to go see moony more then likely. So I got up and pulled on a pair on black low waisted jeans that left nothing to imagine and a black shirt with a white snake curling down the arm with a pair of black dragon leather boots that went to the knee and went down stairs and grabbed the plate that moony held out for me. After I finished went to apparate after I had my leather jacket on of course then I was sucked though a tube then to we were off to diagon alley.

At diagon alley…

When we landed we were off we went to gringotts first and got what we needed and then we went to Alexei pets to get my snake. When we got there I felt a pull and fallowed it to the back of the store were there was a red glow form two cages they both had snakes but they were different colors one we black and had red eyes and one was red with black eyes _'' hello little ones would you like to come with me''_ I hiss in snake language then they looked at each other while one said '_'of course young master''_ said on while the other on said _''of course young master mate''_ I was surprised to say the less _''do you know who my mate is'' _ the snake bobbed his head up and down _'' will you tell me''_ he shook his head _'' fine be that way''_ I snapped. I want to know who my mate is as I was thinking the snake caught my attention _'' it is for you to find out master mate I will not go to him till you give me to him''. _I nod to him and I looked at moony and padfoot and said '' I will take them, one is my mates'' they nod and wave the owner over and I told him I will be taking these two''. He nods and I paid 6000 gallons for the both of them then I picked them up and the curled under my clothes.

Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions…..

When we got to the clothes store we pick out every thing form jeans, ( all on profile) to shoes, ( all on profile) belts, ( all on profile) underwear ( not on profile) to jackets, ( all on profile). When we paid It came to 7000 not a lot because we still have 20, 0000 in our wallets. After that I got padfoot and moony to let me get my ear nipple and lip as well as my belly button pierced not that moony liked it. After that we went to ollivander's and my wand turned out to be black (wow black surprise) with white vines on it made of Basilisk venom and scales.

After we got every thing we went home and I went and put every thing a way I went down for supper and then went up stairs and I started writing a song when I finished and came out with:

We both lie silently still  
>in the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We feel miles apart inside<p>

Was it something I said or something I did  
>Did my words not come out right<br>Though I tried not to hurt you  
>Though I tried<br>But I guess that's why they say

Chorus:  
>Every rose has its thorn<br>Just like every night has its dawn  
>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song<br>Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does

I listen to her favorite song  
>playing on the radio<br>Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
>But I wonder does he know<br>Has he ever felt like this  
>And I know that you'd be here right now<br>If I could let you know somehow  
>I guess<p>

Chorus

Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>but the scar, that scar will remain<p>

Solo

I know I could saved a love that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' love  
>We both made our separate ways<p>

and now I hear you found somebody new  
>and that I never meant that much to you<br>To hear that tears me up inside  
>And to see you cuts me like a knife<br>I guess

Chorus

After that I stripped down to boxes and climbed into bed thinking about what my mate would be like and I drifted to sleep with those thoughts. Hoping my mate is at Hogwarts.


	5. i found him

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (but I wish tom riddle was mine)

a/n: '' speaking''

''_Parseltonge''_

''_**mind taking''**_

every thing on profile or will be if I can find it

House not a home chapter 5

Moony and padfoot said I was not going to ride the train this year and will be in there rooms at Hogwarts so that they can keep watch on me. I rolled my eyes at tem when they told me I told them I would be fine but they of course would not budge on this. When we were all packed we ate and then we lazed around for a bit we were going to make a big entrance when we get there.

About an hour later we were off or stuff sent a head by our house elves so that we would not have to Carrie it in. After one floo and one pissy werewolf later we were in front of the great hall ready for our entrance.

I was not wearing school robes I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a green tank top and a black leather jack with a pair of black leather boots with green lasses these boots were knee high and had a snake in the side of one of the boots. Padfoot was wearing almost the same thing but his tank top was read and had dress shoes on. Moony was the odd one out with teaching robes on.

When we entered every eye was on us as we walked to the head table and moony sat next to the head master and padfoot next to him and then me next to professor flitwick and him next to professor McGonagall then professor snape- hey when did he get so hot I mean I think his hair is waver and has a shine to it. His robes fit him better then they did.

And I think he got shorter is that even possible. Hey, wait one moment I look at him and then all that comes to my mind is mine mine and mine.

I then knew he was my mate my only mate the only one for me. I look to padfoot and when he does not look at me I cast a stinging hex.

He then looks at me I nod to him and then put up three fingers, he looks at him then at me tells moony and then moony asks '' are you sure'' I nod and tell him '' all I think when I look at him in mine and it repeats it self over and over it is driving me crazy'' this is all said in hushed tones.

He nods and tells padfoot who tell Dumbledore who pales and nods. I knew he soon would be mine. I worry that he will not like me. If not there are always ways to get him to though I don't think he will like what I have planed out for him. (Insert evil laugh here).

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

5 Reviews = one more chapter

A/n I will update if I get reviews

No reviews = no update


	6. Chapter 7 soory it says chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (but I wish tom riddle was mine)

a/n: '' speaking''

''Parseltonge''

''mind taking''

every thing on profile or will be if I can find it

House not a home

Chapter 6 (I think)

Dumbledore, padfoot, moony, and me went to Dumbledore's office so we could tell him every thing that was going on the way there I was think of what the hat had said before we had come in it had not been very good apparently I mean come on he said well sung:

_. Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Time does fly._

_The time for some has just arrived._

_This End, however, is for you, a beginning,_

_Look back on these days whether losing or winning._

_The year will be full of 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'._

_There will be plenty of time to laugh and to cry._

_Darkness draws nearer, but you must never fear;_

_The Chosen one has grown stronger this year._

_Time for my Sorting, I'll place you just right..._

_Where you will grow strongest to help win the fight,_

_If humility and trust are the things you have most,_

_To Hufflepuff I'll sort you. Feel free to boast._

_If intellect leads you- you perform without flaw-_

_Feel honored and join with your House: Ravenclaw._

_To those brave and courageous, with hearts made of gold,_

_I'll put you in Gryffindor: House of the bold._

_And finally, Slytherin: House of the cunning._

_A pure-blooded house that is proudly becoming._

_As you sit on my stool, my last warning rings:_

_My word is final, there are no pulling strings._

_The House you are placed in, is yours for the best._

_The changing of Sorts is a futile quest._

_Stay close to your housemates; I can warn you no more_

_Of the terrible secrets this year has in store."_

_I mean come on this year is not going to be good I can tell. The one thing I want though is to be close to my mate and not make him hate me anymore. Dumbledore got me out of my trance he was saying '' okay, I want to know how this happened and I want to know now. Don't think you have to tell me every thing but Severus… is like a son I don't want to see him hurt in any way''. _

_Here I spoke up '' professor with all dew respect Severus is my mate I can't and won't do anything to hurt him in… almost every way'' here I smirked '' but when I do he will enjoy it''. He nodded there was a light blush on his cheeks. My smirk broaden when I saw this '' padfoot can't go back to our room, I want to be awake for classes tomorrow'' he nodded _

_I walked to our rooms humming a song that has been stuck in my head I goes like this:_

Harsh words and violent blows  
>Hidden secrets nobody knows<br>Eyes are open, hands are fisted  
>Deep inside I'm warped and twisted<p>

So many tricks and so many lies  
>Too many when's and too many whys<br>Nobody's special, nobody's gifted  
>I'm just me, warped and twisted<p>

_Sleeping awake and choking on a dream  
>listening loudly to a silent scream<br>Call my mind, the number's unlisted  
>Lost in someone so warped and twisted<em>

_On my knees, alive but dead  
>Look at the invisible blood I've bled<br>I'm not gone, my mind has drifted  
>don't expect much, I'm warped and twisted"<em>

_Burnt out, wasted, empty, and hollow  
>Today's just yesterday's tomorrow<br>The sun died out, the ashes sifted  
>I'm still here, warped and twisted<em>

I'm still here…warped and twisted

(This is called warped and twisted)

When I got back to the room and I said the password the kitten has claws. Padfoot came up with the password so blame him for it being stupid but he is always stupid. Got in and got into the shower and then I only put n a pair of black silk boxers and I went out to make a coffee for myself when paddy, moony, Dumbledore and my Severus. '' hi'' I said and watched as Severus mouth opened wide.

Ohh how I wish I could put some thing in there. Padfoot then side '' well, Harry since you are up I can tell you can turn back to your other form. ''k'' I said and I turned back and watched my mate mouth drop lower. He better stop that our I will have to have like ten showers a day just by that look. Padffot then started saying '' harry, severus here is more then we though he is…"

My first real cliff hanger I will update soon.

As you can see I am back I will update my stories soon

But I have a lot of test comeing up so don't blame me if it takes a while kkkkkkkkkkk


	7. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (but I wish tom riddle was mine) and I got the info off of a web site so I disclaim that to.

a/n: '' speaking''

''Parseltonge''

''mind taking''

every thing on profile or will be if I can find it

chapter 7

Recap

Ohh how I wish I could put some thing in there. Padfoot then side '' well, Harry since you are up I can tell you can turn back to your other form. ''k'' I said and I turned back and watched my mate mouth drop lower. He better stop that or I will have to have like ten showers a day just by that look. Padfoot then started saying '' Harry, Severus here is more then we thought he is…"

To the story

'' Harry, Severus here is more then we thought he is… he is a kitsune/vampire hybrid.

I felt my mouth open a bit in shock then I gather myself and shrug ''so'' I said in a mutual tone those I was walking over to our selves and searching up kitsune. I had to flip a few pages to find what I wanted to know the book said…

Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox. Foxes are commonly found in Japanese folklore due to the fact that they lived in very close proximity with humans in ancient Japan. Many tales depict these four-legged mythical creatures as extremely intelligent beings that also possess magical powers. These powers are said to increase along with their age and wisdom.

These beasts can be described as having as many a nine tails. The exact number of tails they have reflect their age, power and wisdom.  
>Longevity and the ability to assume human form is among their most popular magical capabilities. They are portrayed in stories as faithful guardians, friends, sometimes lovers and even wives.<p>

In some accounts, these creatures are also known for being evil and destructive. They can generate fire from their many tails, bend time and space, render themselves invisible and shape-shift into other terrifying forms.

They sat watching me as I flipped to the pages on vampires I didn't need to know but I did becsaue I want to keep my mate happy so I went to the page and it said…

The belief in vampires has been around some say, as long as man himself. These undead creatures mainly sustain themselves by feeding on the blood of other living creatures. Their wide range of appearance goes from being nearly human to a bloated rotting corpse. Familiar depictions are of astonishingly beautiful humans who remain forever healthy and youthful.  
>Panic has stricken various villages and communities throughout the ages causing many witch hunts and burnings, unearthing of corpses and the performance of unthinkable rituals – all in order to annihilate the possibility of such beings.<p>

Driving stakes through their hearts or legs, decapitation, placing bricks and pieces of steel in their mouths, nailing their clothing to the ground to prevent them from rising at night and pouring boiling water over their graves when done – all of these things were done in the quest to eradicate these inhuman entities. From garlic to sacred water, a branch of hawthorn or a wild rose, a crucifix or rosary, mustard seeds and mirrors – all of these were said to aide in warding off these horrid creatures.

Then to the next page on vampires…

Pre-vampire

Vampires, while certainly unusual to the 21st century observer, were not a cultural anomaly during their heyday. Vampires were, in fact, the last major addition to Eastern Europe's folk beliefs before the end of the middle ages. Vampires can count among their predecessor's spirits, demons/the Devil, witches, and werewolves. And because the vampire myth owes so much to this rich background, these pre-vampire "beasties" has merit study all it own.

Then Vampire Creation Myths said…

Cain and Lilith 

**Enter Lilith:** This myth begins at the very creation of man. Lilith, according to Hebrew/ Jewish texts, was the first woman created for Adam.

27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.  
>28 And God blessed them and God said unto them, Be fruitful and multiply and replenish the earth and subdue it.<br>_Genesis_ 1:27-28

Many have made her a model for feminism, because when Adam demanded that she always be on the bottom for... um... sleeping purposes, she grew angry. "Why must I always be on the bottom? I was made of the same stuff as you. I should be on the top equally." When Adam would not relent in his domination of her, she grew so angry that she uttered the holy name of God and vanished. God then had to make Eve for Adam, making her of his rib bone, rather than wholly dust, so that she would be attached to him and not leave as Lilith had done.

Lilith went out to the Red Sea, where she made a bargain with the angels who had been sent to fetch her back to Adam. She was allowed to stay out on her own, as a witch, mother of all demons. She was allowed to kill infants up until their naming day (I believe 7 days for girls and 8 days for boys), unless they had a charm over their sleeping place with the names of the angels on them. Then, she promised, she would not kill them. (This story is usually explained as being an explanation for SIDS- sudden infant death syndrome.) Lilith killed human children in retaliation for the thousands of her own demon children who were killed in the wars between good and evil.

**Enter Cain:** Cain was the firstborn son of Adam and Eve. He was banished, with a mark, from the land of his parents because he killed his brother in a jealous rage.

10 What hast thou done? The voice of thy brother's blood crith unto me from the ground.  
>11 And now art thou cursed from the earth, which hath opened her mouth to receive thy brother's blood from thy hand;<br>12 When thou tillest the ground, it shall not henceforth yield unto thee her strength; a fugitive and a vagabond shalt thou be in the earth.  
>15 And the LORD said unto him, Therefore whosoever slayeth Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him seven fold. And the LORD set a mark on Cain, lest any finding him shall kill him."<br>_Genesis_ 4:10-15

According to vampire legend, Cain wandered until he found Lilith by the Red Sea. She took him in and showed him the power of blood.

From Cain and Lilith came a host of demons and vampires in the vague myths. Cain is mentioned in the Bible as having a number of legitimate children, with an unnamed woman/ wife. Some of his children are even highly regarded, as they are listed with their inventions, such as the harp and metal working. But, past Gen. 4:26 there is no more mention of Cain's children or his line. Cain himself is referred to only twice more, in the New Testament, as "the prototype of the wicked man."

From what there is presented in the Bible, there is little to go on with the myth of Cain and Lilith. Lilith herself appears only in Jewish apocrypha texts- she is in neither the Torah nor the Bible. But what is interesting is Cain- and it might be inferred Lilith too- appears in the epic poem _Beowulf_, and with much more mention than he ever receives in the Bible.

...Till the monster stirred, that demon, that fiend,  
>Grendel, who haunted the moors, the wild<br>Marshes, and made his home in a hell  
>Not hell but earth. He was spawned in that slime,<br>Conceived by a pair of those monsters born  
>Of Cain, murderous creatures banished<br>By God, punished forever for the crime  
>Of Abel's death. The Almighty drove<br>Those demons out, and their exile was bitter,  
>Shut away from men; they split<br>Into a thousand forms of evil- spirits  
>And fiends, goblins, monsters, giants,<br>A brood forever opposing the Lord's  
>Will, and again and again defeated.<br>(Ll. 101-114)

...Cain had killed his only  
>Brother, slain his father's son<br>With an angry sword, God drove him off,  
>Outlawed him to the dry and barren desert,<br>And branded him with a murder's mark. And he bore  
>A race of fiends accursed like their father...<br>(Ll. 1261-1266)

How intriguing is that? Where does the author's venom for Cain come from? Yes, he's a sinner, but in the Bible it seems that he goes off and does the best he can, building the city of Enoch, and having a lineage of creative descendants. In the other references to him, he is used as an example of a sinner, but without malice. But the author(s) of _Beowulf_ seems to heap undue vileness onto Cain. There is simply no place in the Bible that speaks of Cain in such a hate-filled regard.

What's even more interesting is that Grendel's forefathers are referred to as a pair. "The Almighty drove/ Those demons out" when there is clearly no mention of God driving anyone out of Eden but Cain. The only other time we see sin in (around) Eden is when we look at the legends of Lilith. It was she who said the holy name of God and vanished out from Eden. And Lilith, in the Jewish tradition, has always been seen as the mother of demons. So for there to have been demons, Lilith must have conceived them (Cain's wife was busy having good children). I think the original author of _Beowulf_ must have known of this Lilith legend (it certainly isn't obscure) and implied this in his writing, because the audience otherwise knows that there was no one expelled but Cain, and that, in the Bible, he stays a legitimate person, not a bearer of monsters.

To further drive home the point that the author knew what he was talking about, _Beowulf_ was first written down and preserved by monks- who were the only literate people in their time. The tale originated somewhere in the 600's in England, and was thought to have been written down at a later time (it was a bard's tale before that, made to be sung). As monks have a notorious reputation for adding God and His works into things as they write, we would certainly expect to find more references to Christianity than would have probably been present in the newly-Christian world that the poem was composed in. So it can only be concluded that the author knew what he was talking about and wrote down something that had meaning to his audience at the time, but which has been lost to us since. At the time of the composing of the poem, and during the later years when it was written down, the Bible of choice was the Vulgate, of Jerome's Latin Bible. I have attempted to look through the Latin text of this Bible, and have searched for Cain references, but it appears to have no more to say about Cain than does the later (and most popular) version, the King James Version (which most all of us know). The origin of the Cain = monstrous evil myth is well obscured and lost, which allows us to speculate even more as to where monsters- in particular, vampires- came from.

The next page was how vampire are made…

Don't need that

Next page medical info…

Need that…

**The "Dracula Disease"**

This rare disease known as the "vampire" or "Dracula" disease, or by it's proper medical name, porphyria (pronounced por-fer-e-ah, or por-fi-re-ah) is thought to be one of, or the reason for the vampire scares throughout time, in cultures around the world. It is very hard to describe it out of a nurse's dictionary- it's a lot on the technical side- but I'm going to try my best to put it in layman's terms.

First of all, porphyria is a genetic disease. Because it is hereditary, it can't be caught by blood or other fluid exchange. There shoots down all those old legends of vampires biting someone and they become a vampire themselves. If having porphyria makes you a vampire, then you cannot give it to others. You cannot make other vampires. You cannot "embrace" anyone. I'm not sure to what percent it is that it gets passed from parent to child, i.e. I'm not sure if 100% of children of a porphyritic (making up a word here) parent gets it or if 50% of them do, or if it passes more readily into one sex or another or if grandchildren are more likely to get it than children (as is sometimes the case with hereditary diabetes). The only sure thing is you can't get it through blood or bodily fluid transfer. Sorry if that ruins your evening plans of a little... necking.

Porphyrins (hence the lack of them gives you the name of the disease), combined with iron form hemes in the blood. Heme is what makes blood red. If you don't have the right porphyrin content, you don't have the right heme contents, and then things start to go bad. Prophyria imbalance can cause the following:

gastrological problems (stomach cramping, nausea)

neurological and psychological disorders (you get crazy)

photosensitivity (intolerance to sun or bright lights)

pigmentation of the face (skin changes color, usually getting lighter, losing color)

anemia (blood deficiency) with enlargement of the spleen (an organ acting as a reservoir for blood)

and excessive amounts of porphyrins are excreted in the stool and urine, giving it a dark red, bloodish color.

If you look at all the symptoms of porphyria, you can begin to see how it could start looking like what we know as a vampire. Mentally unstable people, perhaps snarling, flashing their teeth. Perhaps biting others. Some people report that porphyria is helped by giving blood, IV. Back before such things, you might find people suffering of the disease drinking blood to help them feel better.

They are photosensitive, their skin, in extreme cases, prone to blistering and burning in the sunlight, so they would have a preference to avoid it. Discoloration of the skin or loss of pigmentation, coupled with a low amount of blood, would give suffers a very pale appearance indeed. But before you say "Aha!" and pronounce this as the truth behind the vampire scares, be advised, this is a very rare disease. There are several classifications of it as well, not all of them having all of the symptoms. Those symptoms closest to being "vampire related" appear only in a handful of cases. As of 1991, there were only 60 reported cases of the form of porphyria, CEP that has symptoms most commonly linked with vampirism.

Well that good to know because I will have to take care of sev but there is nothing on a hybrid on those two things at all so I'll have to ask. Everyone is staring at me I wave I hand at paddy and ask '' does he know'' I ask and he shakes his head I look a the head master and say ''you tell him'' he nods and leans over to tell sev and as he explains the little color sev has drains form his face and that look at him the me and back again

''what'' he shouts then he stands and says the same thing again the passes out.

Okay I am sorry I am late updating but my computer suck and I very slow so

I will update again soon as well as my other stories

Sandra m potter


End file.
